Hearing assistance devices often require connection of separate components, thus exposing connectors to the environment outside a component housing. The exposed connectors, and associated cable, are susceptible to forces which can disrupt the connection. Additionally, most hearing assistance device users desire that any exposed component of a hearing assistance device be of minimal distraction to the user's appearance. Therefore, there exists in the art a need for improved connectors for hearing assistance device systems that provide reliable connections between system components and minimal visual distraction.